


A freshly cut field of sweet rusting metal

by muiti_fxandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Vision, F/M, I feel like Wanda would be scared of storms, Storms, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, just roll with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiti_fxandom/pseuds/muiti_fxandom
Summary: Vision and Wanda talking about simple things is my jam so here you go.OrIt rained and I got inspiration to write about Wanda and Vision to save myself from whatever is going on in Westview.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 17





	A freshly cut field of sweet rusting metal

**Author's Note:**

> Started raining heavily here for (not the first time recently) but I was the first time this year when the rain had that summer smell and I kept thinking what is that smell and decided its like a fresh field thing but at the same time it's rust ad then I got carried away and imagined Wanda trying to explain this to Vision.
> 
> and we got this so enjoy...

Vision was looking at her as though she had committed a sin worse than murder.

“What?” She giggled in reply to his expression

“Am I supposed to understand what you just said or should I pretend you didn’t just contradict your every other word,” the vision replied plainly, genuinely interested about what he had just heard.

“It does though, doesn't it. Pietro used to make me sneak onto the balcony with him every time it rained back in Sokovia.” 

Wanda sighed softly and continued to stare out into the rain oblivious to Vision looking at her waiting for her to continue. A few minutes of peaceful silence later he spoke again

“I thought you didn’t like rain, well storms”

“Why would you think that” she replied tensely,

“You always get nervous when Thor wields his hammer and loud noises cause your eyes to tint red and… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed, I am very sor…”

“It’s ok Vizh, you're right I don’t like storms” she replied weakly, turning away from his intense gaze, “I’ve always been scared of them. Pietro loved them and I guess I used to think that that meant I loved them too but since he” she paused, brow furrowed, “since he died I came to realise that I took strength from him”

She turned to look back at Vision. She studied the way his eye connect didn't quite meet hers, the far away look he possessed whenever he was trying to process something new.

After a while he spoke, “your not just talking about storms are you”

She smiled up at him. It really does amaze her how the others took so long to start treating Vision as anything close to human and here she was in the mess hall windows watching rain fall fast because Vision had woken her up explaining that it was his first storm and he couldn’t work out what the rain smelled like.

“No, I’m not but I am stronger now.”

“I never doubted that” he replied confidently 

“I know you didn’t Vizh, you never do”

She turned her head back and watched as the rain pelted down harder than before. A comfortable silence settled over them, only broken when Vision chuckled.

“What?”

“I still don’t understand how something falling from the sky can smell like a sweet metal”

“A sweet rusting metal, you mean” she spoke back as firmly as the first time she had said it “A freshly cut field of sweet rusting metal.”

  
  



End file.
